Go With Me
by niver
Summary: /AU/ Hinata's got a crush. A big one. The problem is, the boy she likes is dating a girl, and who would really dump their girlfriend for Hinata anyways? At least, that's what she thinks. /Naruhina/ /oneshot/


**A/N: I've been on quite the writing spree, haven't I? These are just examples of oneshots that won't leave me alone. I have another coming, an Orosaso that is actually not some creepy rape fic! (Though a tad pedo-rific, because hey, it's SASORI and OROCHIMARU.)**

**And the title? In Donnie Darko, when instead of asking 'will you go out with me?' they ask 'will you go with me?' Weird town. And ironically, I looked/read nothing Naruhina-ish while writing this. I read a Naruchou, two Shikachou, a very smexy Narusasu. EDITED!  
**

**Go With Me**

Oh dear.

He's walking towards me. I can tell, his eyes are staring right into mine.

_Right into mine. _

I can't believe it. The cutest, hottest, sexiest boy in our school is walking straight at me, grinning his usual grin. Some girls say he isn't the best looking, that Uchiha Sasuke is. And when I remind them that Sasuke-san transferred to the Sound Private Academy in middle school, they all sigh sadly and go, "well, I suppose Uzumaki is good . . . never as good as Sasuke-kun though." I myself never really understood the hype over Sasuke-san. He is good looking, but he's kind of a pretty boy. I don't think any boy more effeminate than myself is attractive. I don't really swing that way.

Maybe those girls have never really given Uzumaki Naruto, my darling Naruto-kun, a second look. I mean, those gorgeous blue eyes, those wicked grins, all that tanned skin, a muscled body, golden hair . . . I feel my face heating up, and it's no wonder, thinking these thoughts and staring at Naruto-kun, who's still making his slow progress across the cafeteria. It's mostly slowed down by the fact he is friends with nearly everyone in the school, and feels he must say 'hey' to everyone. Naruto-kun is so nice . . . and he's still staring at me, and still all smiles.

I'm blushing harder.

I used to just admire Naruto-kun deeply; how he never gave up no matter how bad it was, never stopped smiling. I was horrified, and a tad too happy, when I realized that I was crushing on him. That was two years ago. Now my crush is so large, I'm worried one day I'll just collapse from it and never push myself off the ground. Maybe then Naruto-kun would notice me, and he'd pick me up in his strong arms and tilt his face to mine and say "Hinata . . ." in a really husky voice and lean in and . . .

OH DEAR.

I can't be thinking thoughts like those, I really can't. I mean, Naruto-kun would think I'm sort of freak, or a stalker. And just because I went through a phase of watching his every movement does not mean I am a freak or a stalker!

Hmm, where is he? Naruto-kun should be here by now, no matter how many people he says hi to . . . I have a bad habit of getting lost in my thoughts . . . there he is.

He's talking to Haruno Sakura. Oh. That explains it. I have nothing against Sakura-san, really. Though sometimes I wish she wasn't so pretty and smart and wonderful. All the boys like her. Or maybe it's just all the boys I've liked. It may sound crazy, but it's true. I used to have this thing for Kiba-kun, since he was one of the first people to treat me like something past some weirdo. That was back in middle school. And one day, I was trying to convince myself that asking him out wouldn't be unreasonable, he was friend, he would let me down gently, when I saw his asking Sakura-san out. She rejected him though – she was all about Sasuke-san.

And it happened more than once. Shino-kun was really quiet, and I met him through Kiba-kun. I felt we could associate since we didn't talk much, and sitting there not talking was kind of sweet. I was over Kiba-kun, since it hadn't been anything big, and I decided one night after he took me out to the movies (as friends, Kiba-kun would have accompanied but his dog got sick) that I liked him. And while at the theaters, we saw Sakura-san, and I could tell from the fact he stared at her the entire movie instead of well, the movie, I should just forget I ever might of liked him.

The third, and final time, was probably the worst though. Sakura-san and Naruto-kun have been dating for a record of three and a half years – all of high school so far. They started dating after Sasuke-san left after middle school, he moved across the country. I guess Sakura-san finally saw Naruto-kun the way I see him, without Sasuke-san there to block her view.

Right now, you can tell that they're dating. Sakura-san is laughing at something he just said (she even laughs pretty) and Naruto-kun is all eyes for her. I was so stupid, thinking he was staring at me. I was probably just being obsessed and thinking he was looking at me. Why would Naruto-kun leave his wonderful girlfriend for someone like me? He once called me a dark weirdo. Sure, after that, he said I was the kind of person he really liked, but that was in a friend way. It's always a friend way with me. Boys never look at me as if I'm girl. They look at me like I'm a buddy. It didn't even change when I grew out my hair. I did that because I was always a tad envious of my entire family's long hair, but mainly because my cousin's hair always made me finger my short hair with a sigh. My cousin is too pretty for a guy.

Neji-nii-san is sitting next to me at our lunch table. I don't know where Tenten-san is – she normally eats with us. Kiba-kun and Shino-kun, who normally sit here, are off at some sport's team practice. Lee-san is there as well, and he's saying something about challenging Naruto-kun to a ramen eating contest. Something Lee-san would lose, simply because no one out-ate Naruto-kun when it came to ramen.

I keep on watching Naruto-kun; it's the closest I can get to him. He's pulling Sakura-san to her feet, and in front of everyone, sweeping her down to some back-breaking kiss. The kind you see in the movies; there's lots of whistling and cheering. I wish I was in Sakura-san's place right now, but knowing me, I'd probably end up tripping Naruto-kun. Ruin his good appearance.

Naruto-kun is incredibly suave with girls, but if you call him a player, he'll give you a nice punch to the face. He can't be a jerk, after all of those years of being an unattractive kid with no friends. I wanted to be his friend, but it wasn't like I could bring myself to approach him. Anyways, those years of loneliness taught him how to treat people right. And somehow ended up with him proving he knows exactly what to say to make the rest of a girl's day bright.

What's this? Naruto-kun is moving away from Sakura-san, who's watching him go with a tiny smile on her face. And those blue, blue, blue eyes are staring into mine.

Oh dear.

All this blushing is bad for me. Neji-nii-san says if I turn red too much, I'll end up a permanent lobster. I can't help it though! They just come spontaneously.

He's reached my table, and he's looking _straight into my eyes_. If I thought he was before, I was kidding myself. This was . . . enthralling. Yeah, that's a good word. It's like, in those wide eyes I can see my heart beating fast. Too fast. It's all the eyes though . . . those innocent eyes . . . or no, not innocent . . . naive? No . . . earnest! Like he means every word he ever says ever, like I can trust him forever.

"Hinata . . . err . . . Hinata-chan . . ." he pauses, and I he looks like he's trying to decide on something. I stare at him, and I feel my breath picking up. He's never called me Hinata'-chan' before. Naruto-kun gets close to people easily, but I've always felt the '-chan' is referred to people he couldn't live without. Even if it's used tauntingly. Like that day, when Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san got in a big fight on the school roof when Naruto-kun learned that Sasuke-san was leaving for no reason. In front of the whole school, Naruto-kun had called Sasuke-san, 'Sasuke-chan' and proceeded to beat up on him. We never saw who won that fight, since Kakashi-sensei stopped it. I just remember feeling so much awe for Naruto-kun's bravery. Sasuke-san was scary when he was mad.

Oops. I got distracted by my own thoughts again. Naruto-kun is talking to my most likely blank face, looking confused. I blush. "Err, Hinata, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me." I notice he dropped the suffix, but I think it sounds better. The fact he tried it is enough to say he likes me. Wait. He likes me. He just asked me out. Why am I still thinking? Why haven't I said yes yet? Goodness, Hinata, say yes!

"W-what about S-sakura-san?" Okay, nice try, but maybe a few less words? And throw in a 'sure'? Yet I couldn't help it. It just blurted out, because I honestly don't want to be called bad names by the rest of the school for stealing another girl's (another super-popular girl's) boyfriend. Naruto-kun just grins, though I can tell he's confused.

"Uhh . . . what about her?" I stare at him. Naruto-kun wasn't a player, he didn't use girls, he wasn't a bad person. Yet right in front of my eyes, he was asking me out after making out with his girlfriend!

"A-Aren't you t-t-two dating?" I swear any other girl could make those words sound forceful, but coming from me, 'no-spine Hinata' it sounds like telling the teacher what the date is. I have this stuttering issue. I can normally control it, but not when I feel like I'm being pressured or anything.

You know what he does? He laughs, and points to Sakura-san with a large grin. I love it when he grins. Those strange whisker-like marks on his face crinkle up and he looks like the picture you'd find in the dictionary next to 'happiness'. Cheesy, but true. He really is so wonderful – NO! I have to focus. He's talking again, and I force myself away from those thoughts to listen. "Hinata, Sakura-chan and I stopped dating over a year ago!"

I blinked. Okaaaaaaay. Sure, Naruto-kun. That's why you just frenched her for the entire school to see. I'd hate to see what kind of public displays of affection you'd give to your girlfriend.

His eyes widen in surprise, and my hands fly up to my mouth in embarrassment. I just said that out loud! Of all the embarrassing things that had happened to me in my life, this was taking the cake. He probably thought that I thought that he was some sort of . . . nympho!

"Wow." That's all he can say, and I feel like melting into a puddle of complete mortification. I glance to the side, hoping to escape his brilliant blue gaze, but all I see is Neji-nii-san looking like he's laughing on the inside, and Lee-san congratulation me on 'exploding my youth'. Oh dear merciful goodness, I didn't just say that, I shouted it. Looking around all the tables near us, all I see is shocked faces. Maybe not shouted, but that was probably the loudest I've ever been in my life. (I was a quiet baby.)

"Wow." Again, that's all he says. Then he leans forwards and grabs my hand I was using to hide behind. "Hinata, that was pretty cool, I've never seen you talk like that before." Naruto-kun pauses, before another one of those cute grins spread across his face. "And Hinata, that was Sakura-chan and I practicing for the play we're in. You're in our drama class, shouldn't ya know?"

I stop. The entire world stops.

Oh yeah.

"B-b-but, that d-d-doesn't exp-plain why everyone s-says y-y-you t-t-two are still d-d-dating." I hate stuttering, I feel all choked up, and I just want to cry because the words feel all wrong and no one really understands me.

"Hinata, we didn't tell the school we broke up. You see, it was kinda all Sasuke's fault. That teme went and seduced Sakura-chan away, over the phone! And I was really sad, and Sakura-chan was all, don't worry Naruto, we can still pretend. She saw how upset I was, see? She wanted me to be happy. 'Cause Sakura-chan's real smart that way. And she's so smart, she helped me realize that I like you! And that I don't want to be the one stopping Sakura-chan from moving to join Sasuke-teme at the Sound Private Academy. So yeah, I like you!" Naruto-kun said this all in one big rushing breath, and I think I saw him be nervous for the first time ever. Real nervous. Not a 'I didn't study before this test!' nervous, but so honestly worried I wouldn't accept him.

He's crazy.

And so am I.

What I did next was the most forceful thing I had ever done in my life, next to standing up to Neji-nii-san back in the days when he bullied me at school where our family didn't see. I ordered Naruto-kun, to well, "prove it." My voice was all demanding, and I made sure to look tough, but on the inside I felt like I was about to vomit. Everywhere.

Naruto-kun didn't hesitate. Naruto-kun loves challenges. So he jumped up on the table. Literally, he just put down a hand on the surface and vaulted on top. It wasn't completely suave, since he kind of did knock Neji-nii-san's salad into his lap, but it looked cool, and that's all I really cared about. And the fact that from this angle, is shirt was all loose, and I could see straight up those flat, tanned abs.

I'm blushing.

Luckily I'm not drooling.

Yet.

Umm, yeah.

Naruto-kun is talking. More like shouting in a dramatic tone. Our drama teacher would be proud. (Thinking of drama, of course, just reminds me of my earlier embarrassment.) "Everyone shut up and listen!" Naruto-kun began, and immediately, all eyes turned to him. Naruto-kun has a very commanding presence, always wearing that long black cloak and cloth tied around his head.

"I have an announcement to make. Sakura-chan and I stopped dating a year ago because she wanted to do naughty things over the phone with Sasuke-teme!" I blushed a bit at what Naruto-kun was suggesting, while Sakura-san only laughed, though I guessed she might punch him later. Naruto-kun's tone made it clear he wasn't joking, but also said he wasn't angry in the least. "Also, I have a big thing for Hinata here, and I am going to take her to the movies tonight, and do my best to focus on the screen instead of her chest, eyes, hair or any other alluring parts of her body. Because she is the cutest girl in this entire room!" I think that comment snapped me out of my shock at Naruto-kun's open exclamation, as I felt myself turn a million shades of red, while Neji-nii-san gave his patented death glare to anyone who began discussing said 'alluring parts of my body'. "That is all."

Naruto-kun slid off the table, and he's got this grin on his face, and he's asking, "so, wanna go to the movies tonight."

I want to answer yes, but I think it all just catches up with me. Naruto-kun liking me . . . actually liking me! And asking me out. Not dating Sakura-san. Thinking I'm good-looking! Cute! And his gorgeous yummy abs and those beautiful eyes and I think the blood is rushing to my head and everything feels woozy and my eyes are rolling backwards and I think I'm falling and I think I can't fall since I'm sitting down but it doesn't matter because I'm blacking out.

When I manage to regain consciousness, I can tell I fainted because it's always been a bad habit of mine when I'm totally stressed out. I'm lying on the ground – my side hurts, I think I fell over sideways. Everyone is staring (I hate it when people stare!) and Naruto-kun is leaning over me, looking kind of troubled. "Hinata . . . did my amazing good-looks knock you unconscious? I'm sorry." Naruto-kun isn't exactly modest, but he's so close to the truth I can only resemble a tomato while Neji-nii-san looks ready to call the paramedics. He's a bit overprotective of me. And I want to tell him it's okay, but just as I open my mouth, Naruto-kun scoops me up and holds me close. I stare dumbly into his face, and I kick myself mentally. I should say something! I bet some other girl would so something really cute or fun, like kiss him on the nose.

The idea mortifies me, since all those people are still staring. So I decide to settle for the most obvious course: use Naruto-kun's strong chest to hide myself from all the looks. His shirt is clean, and smells like some fabric softener. I take a deep whiff, trying to identify the scent, when his chest rumbles, and his words follow after. "It's lilac."

I glanced up in surprise, and allow more of my horrible moments in which I blurt out embarrassing things. "T-that's kind of girly, Naruto-kun."

He laughs, and squeezes me real tight.

Then he gives me another one of those 'soul-searching' looks and says, "I chose it 'cause it reminds me of you, Hinata."

I can only blush, as I can't think of a good way to respond to this. So, I let my mouth run on auto again, and it replies, "I always eat an orange every morning." It's an embarrassing secret, since I don't really like citrus fruits, but I forced myself too because everyone knows (from Naruto-kun running into the school while eating breakfast as he's late) that oranges are his morning food of choice.

His reply?

To balance me on one arm and poke me in the nose.

"You're weird, in a cute way."

Safely assume I blushed.

Ah well.

It's not like how I really fantasized any scenes of him picking me up.

However, it's Naruto-kun.

Everything he does is the most perfect thing in the world.

It's why I like him so much.

**.THE END.**

**A/N: This is dedicated to all the Naruhina shippers out there.**


End file.
